


Words Not Spoken

by Blacier



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry but Turtlejou honestly gives me Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacier/pseuds/Blacier
Summary: As Turtle has learned, there are some words that you can say, and some that you cannot.It all depends on the medium that you use.





	Words Not Spoken

Turtle glanced up from his latest project to quickly check his surroundings, his eyes darting from side to side, searching for any kind of disturbance within the cave he was hunkered down in. His brief flash of fear settled down again as the quill pen in his claws met the scroll beneath him.

Turtle knew he was running out of time. It wouldn’t be too much longer now before his hunter discovered where he was. This scroll was his last shot, his final chance to make known through writing the words he would never be able to speak aloud. It was almost complete, just a few more seconds and he could…

“Aha!  _ There  _ you are!” That was all Turtle heard before his mystery assailant bowled him over in a running tackle-hug. Both dragons tumbled over each other until they finally rolled to a stop, coming to rest a few feet away from Turtle’s unfinished scroll. 

After his mind stopped reeling from his brief experience of being a part of the first living dragon bowling ball, Turtle came to realize that the mysterious dragon that had knocked him over was now lying directly on top of him, beaming down at him with a brilliant smile. He worked hard to fight down the blush that was rising to his scales as he took into account the slightly compromising position they were in, but the other dragon either didn’t notice or just didn’t care. 

“Where have you been, you silly dragon?” The dragon’s scales, whereas they were currently bright yellow mixed with flecks of bubblegum pink, slowly began shifting to a light reddish-orange. “You promised we would go swimming together!” she huffed.

“I’m so sorry, Kinkajou,” Turtle began. “I didn’t mean to forget, honestly!” I’ve just been… working on something.” His gaze grew fond as he thought about the wonderfully charming dragon whom his latest literary creation was dedicated to, the same dragon who was lying on top of him at the moment. “It’s for someone special,” he said, looking away so that Kinkajou could not see the hints of pink creeping across his face.

“ _ Ooh _ , someone special?” Kinkajou clapped her claws together in delight, her earlier annoyance at Turtle forgotten in light of his new revelation. She held a claw over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her giggling. “Well, don’t just keep me waiting! Who is it, who is it?” The colorful dragon thought about the possible choices, then gasped as an idea struck her. “Oh! Is it Peril?” Kinkajou guessed.

Turtle simply shook his head in response. “Don’t get me wrong, Peril and I are really good friends, but it’s not her.” He hummed quietly to himself for a moment, thinking about something. “Plus, I’m pretty sure she has a thing for Clay, anyway.”

“Hmm… Good point.” Kinkajou idly tapped a claw to her chin as her eyes wandered aimlessly across the walls of the cave. Her face scrunched up adorably as she tried to think of another possible candidate for Turtle’s affections,

“Alright, you’ve got me this time,” Kinkajou sighed, shrugging her wings helplessly. “But don’t think you’re getting off the hook that easily, mister! Now you  _ have  _ to tell me who it is!”

Turtle stared at the dragon in front of him, who was now turning various shades of pink and yellow. He gulped as he tried to look a little less lovestruck than how he felt at the moment while gazing into Kinkajou’s shining eyes. Carefully, he extricated himself from underneath the multicolored dragon. On slightly trembling legs, Turtle padded over to the unfinished scroll that had been tossed aside earlier, his claws shaking a bit as he handed it to Kinkajou.

“H-here,” Turtle finally managed to get out. “I think  _ you  _ should read it, Kinkajou.” He looked away as the RainWing began unfurling the scroll. “Just… promise not to hate me…” he whispered.

In his mind, Turtle knew that only a few minutes had passed since Kinkajou began reading, but those few minutes felt like hours as he watched her eyes hover across the length of the scroll. A couple of moments later, Kinkajou’s eyes had finally come to rest on Turtle’s. The SeaWing fidgeted under the intense, unwavering scrutiny of her gaze.

Eventually, Turtle sighed and said, “It’s fine, Kinkajou. I know, the whole poetry thing was dumb to begin with, right?” His entire body seemed to droop as he turned away from Kinkajou, who still had not said anything since she began reading.

“I’ll just… leave you be, then,” Turtle murmured as he slowly trudged toward the mouth of the cave. He had only made it a few steps when he was hit from behind (again, for the second time that day) by a flying dragon. As the two dragons settled from their tumble, Turtle looked up to find Kinkajou staring down at him again, her scales shifting between various shades of pink.

“The next time you write a really sweet poem for me,” Kinkajou said as she lightly booped him on the snout, “let me take it all in  _ before _ you start moping, ‘kay?”

Turtle could only nod in blank shock as he continued to gaze into Kinkajou’s eyes.

The SeaWing stiffened slightly as he felt Kinkajou cuddle into him, but quickly relaxed, even managing to muster up the courage to lay a wing across her back. After a while, he felt Kinkajou shift slightly as she lifted her head up from his chest. 

“Hey, Turtle?” she whispered, the soft melody of her voice drawing Turtle’s attention.

“Y-yeah, Kinkajou?” he replied, just as softly.

Gently, she lay her head back down on Turtle, nuzzling him softly as she sighed in contentment.

“I love you, too.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you somehow made it to the end, I commend you for being able to survive my terrible writing  
> Have a free cookie


End file.
